Vehicles may utilize a variety of electrical wires for powering sensors, for example throttle position sensors, engine coolant temperature sensors, barometric sensors, as well as other electrical devices, such as rear window defrosters, lighting, speakers and so on. The total amount of wires to be used gets rather large quickly. This may have both cost and environmental consequences. In addition, wires can easily short circuit or their connections can easily be loosened up thereby affecting the correct functionality of the sensors and electronic devices which depend on them for power. For the foregoing reasons, there may be a need for improved systems for power delivery in vehicles.